


A first time for everything

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, PWP, bc I dont think we talk about that enough, implied use of dream objects for sex, ronan eats adam out, thats it, thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Ronan wants to try something new in the bedroom. Adam is more than game.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 12
Kudos: 166
Collections: TRC/ CDTH Prompt Week 2020





	A first time for everything

Adam and Ronan had been together for a long time. Long enough that Adam knew when something was on Ronan’s mind. He had been acting strange all day, quiet and tense. Adam recognized the mood, something was turning over in Ronan’s mind, something he wanted to talk to Adam about but wasn’t quite ready to bring up. That was fine, he’d gotten good at waiting. Ronan would bring up whatever it was when he was ready and Adam would be there to listen. 

Apparently, Ronan had decided that over dinner was the right time to bring it up. He was staring at his mashed potatoes, gripping his fork with an intensity that only Ronan could, and then, finally, he looked up at Adam. The look made Adam smile. He could tell that Ronan had finally worked through whatever it was and that he was ready to talk about it.

“I want to try something.” Ronan said, his eyes not leaving Adam’s face. 

“Oh?”

“In the bedroom.” He added.

Adam’s lips curved. “I hoped that’s what you would say.” He moved his chair closer to Ronan, grabbing the fork before Ronan bent it. 

“What do you want to try, baby?” He was curious. In the nearly five years they’d been together, they had tried a lot, especially with Ronan’s dream abilities. Adam had many memories of nights that ended in three or four orgasms, one or both of them left trembling and gasping from it all. Ronan was more than happy to let Adam take control, to try whatever he wanted but Adam loved it when Ronan brought up ideas. He was usually more tentative about it, worried that Adam would think they were strange. Adam tried to reassure him that that was far from the truth, that he was willing to try whatever Ronan wanted. Maybe Ronan was finally starting to believe him. 

Ronan’s tongue darted out, wetting his lips. “I want to eat you out.” 

Adam couldn’t stop his eyebrows from shooting up. Ronan had never done that, he’d never wanted to. Despite being comfortable with his sexuality, there were still some things Ronan hadn’t squared with his religion. For some reason, that had always been one of his hang ups. Adam didn’t understand it but he had never pushed it. He had let Adam do it to him but it was rare. Adam knew it made him feel dirty and used after, and not in a good way, so it wasn’t something they normally did. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, grabbing Ronan’s hand and squeezing it. “Because-” He couldn’t let Ronan do this because of him, because somehow Ronan thought he owed Adam. He wanted to know that Ronan wanted to do this on his own. 

“I’m sure.” Ronan said, the tone of his voice final. “I’ve been thinking about it and-” His eyes raked over Adam’s body. “And yea, I’m really fucking sure.” 

Adam wanted to ask what changed his mind, why now, but it wasn’t really the most important thing. The most important thing was that Ronan’s eyes had grown darker and that Adam felt the familiar pull of desire in his stomach. No one but Ronan made him feel like that. No one ever would. 

Ronan reached over, pulling Adam in for a kiss, his hand cupping the back of Adam’s head. He loved kissing Ronan, it was always the same- hot and a little desperate, like Ronan thought it would be the last time. Adam supposed they’d been through enough that he wasn’t surprised. They’d had many kisses he’d thought would be their last. Now though, he got to enjoy it, tilting his head to capture Ronan’s wine soaked lips, until Ronan pulled back, the hunger in his eyes evident. 

“Now?” He asked, a little breathless. They hadn’t finished dinner. The food was still on the counter but Ronan’s expression was unmistakable. 

Ronan nodded. “No time like the present, Parrish. Unless you’ve got something better to do.” 

His hand drifted down Adam’s torso, cupping him through his jeans, and Adam shook his head. “No, no I don’t think so.” He said, his voice strained. 

They moved upstairs, tossing aside clothes as they went, both naked by the time they crossed the threshold into the bedroom. Once inside, Ronan kissed Adam again, this time grabbing his hips and pulling him close. Adam melted into it, his arms going around Ronan and pressing as close as he could. He loved how it felt to be against Ronan, his hot skin flush with Adam’s.

Ronan broke the kiss and said in a low, cautious voice, “Lie down on the bed.” It was like he expected Adam to refuse when really, that was the last thing Adam would do. 

He fell back, watching as Ronan crawled on top of him, claiming his lips once more in a gentle kiss, before moving down, leaving open mouthed kisses on Adam’s neck, chest, shoulders. At his nipples, Ronan paused, taking one in his mouth and swirling his tongue over it. 

“Fuck.” Adam bucked into him, his hands on Ronan’s head. “Shit, baby. That feels good.” He knew Ronan liked to hear what Adam liked, wanted him to say it. Adam was more than happy to indulge him. 

“We’re just getting started.” Ronan said, moving to his other nipple. His hands swept over Adam, fingertips teasing his skin. Adam could feel his erection growing, pressing against Ronan’s stomach and begging for attention. Sometimes Ronan would draw it out, wanting to make Adam feel good for as long as he could. Adam hoped that wasn’t the case today. 

Eventually, slowly, Ronan made his way down, kissing Adam’s thighs and then moving to his erection, licking a long stripe up. Then Ronan pushed his lips over the tip, swallowing around Adam.

“Ronan!” Adam gasped as Ronan pushed down, taking his time. Adam watched as Ronan’s nose hit his stomach, pausing there. Adam knew there were few things hotter than this, seeing Ronan’s mouth on him, how utterly blissed out Ronan looked. 

Then he started to pull up, bobbing his head on Adam, slick, wet sounds coming from his mouth. Adam loved this, how Ronan’s mouth felt on him, how serious Ronan seemed to take it, swallowing Adam like it was his job. Sometimes just meeting Ronan’s eyes was enough for Adam to cum, seeing Ronan’s intense stare.

But now, that wasn’t what he wanted. “Ronan, I’m close.” He muttered, his hand on Ronan’s cheek, rubbing it. 

With a loud noise, Ronan pulled off, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked wrecked. Adam wanted to reach for him, to pull him into a kiss, but Ronan had other ideas. 

“Turn over, love.” 

Adam flipped then felt Ronan’s hand lifting up his hips. “This will make it easier.” He said, putting a pillow under the gap. It made Adam realize how much thought Ronan had put into this. Maybe even researched it. The thought of Ronan googling how to do this was undeniably sexy to him, imagining his Catholic boyfriend watching videos and reading articles about eating ass. 

Ronan’s hands were spreading his cheeks. He could feel Ronan’s breath on him, hot enough to make him squirm. Adam wasn’t used to being on display like this, to Ronan being the one staring. Usually it was Ronan, with Adam worshipping him, watching every breath and small movement. 

Ronan pressed a kiss to his hip, then cheek, then another near his hole. Adam felt his hesitation and he was about to say that it was fine, that they didn’t have to do this, when Ronan licked a long stripe up his crack.

“God,  _ fuck  _ Ronan.” Adam pressed his hips into the pillow, seeking some relief. His reaction seemed to spur Ronan on. He licked again, his tongue pressed flat against Adam’s hole. Adam moaned, using the comforter to muffle himself.

“Don’t. Shit, I like hearing you.” Ronan asked, kissing Adam’s hip again. 

He nodded, tilting his head. Ronan’s hands were still spreading him, kneading Adam’s ass as he dove back in, licking over Adam’s hole and then using his tongue to circle the tight muscle. Adam felt like he was on fire, every nerve in his body was begging for more, to be touched. He was humping the pillow uselessly, seeking any relief. 

Then, Ronan pressed his tongue into Adam and he lost it, crying out in pleasure. He could feel Ronan’s tongue in him, just barely, swirling around him. Every noise made Ronan bolder, his tongue moving faster. Adam could feel spit dribbling down him and he loved it. 

“Ronan, fuck me, please. I need you.” Adam didn’t care how needy he sounded. He wanted Ronan in him, wanted to feel him. 

Ronan drew back, pressing a kiss to Adam’s hole, then moved away, returning with lube. Then a finger pressed into him, making Adam cry out again. Ronan licked around his hole as his fingers opened him up. Adam was pushing back as best he could, wanting more but knowing that Ronan never hurried this part. 

Before long, he was telling Ronan it was enough, that he needed him. Thankfully, Ronan seemed to feel the same. He didn’t tease, pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his cock. Adam groaned with relief as Ronan filled him, burying himself to the hilt. 

“Yes, shit. Ronan, you feel so damn good.” Adam’s cheek was still pressed into the bed, trying to think of words to articulate how this felt but nothing seemed like enough. He settled for a long moan, hoping Ronan understood.

“So tight.” Ronan said, his thumbs rubbing Adam’s hips as he adjusted. 

“It’s been too long.” Adam muttered, gasping as Ronan drew back and pressed in again. Soon, Ronan was picking up the pace, thrusting into Adam while Ronan’s hands held his hips tightly. Adam was sure there would be bruises there tomorrow but he didn’t care. He was already so hard that it didn’t take long for Adam to cum, before Ronan’s hand could even snake down to help. 

Ronan must have felt it, how Adam tensed then stilled. “Shit, that was hot.” Ronan thrust into him once more then Adam felt him cum too, felt himself being filled. Ronan collapsed onto his back, both of them breathing heavily. 

“I need to brush my teeth so I can kiss you.” Ronan mumbled, pressing kisses to Adam’s shoulders and back. “And you need a bath.” 

“Carry me.” Adam muttered, feeling utterly fucked out. He hadn’t expected Ronan to actually do it but then a minute later, Ronan was gathering Adam in his arms and carrying him to the bathroom. 

Ten minutes later, Ronan’s teeth were brushed and both of them were in the bath, Adam leaning against Ronan’s chest. 

“Did you like it?” Ronan asked, running a finger over Adam’s arm. 

“Was I not clear?” Adam turned around, kissing Ronan gently. “Yes. A lot. Did you?”

Ronan grinned and nodded. “Hell yea. Seeing you like that- shit, yea, I liked it. I want to do it again.” 

There was no argument from Adam. 

**Author's Note:**

> More smutty one shots! That's my ask of this fandom :P  
> If you wanna shoot my prompts (nsfw or no) or chat with me Im tinyarmedtrex on tumblr


End file.
